Love For The Lovely
by Miiso-soup
Summary: I hate you." "Feelings neutral." "Ugh! Leave me alone!" "What if I don't want to!" "Why the hell wouldn't you?" "Because...I love you!" Okey doke, loyal readers, this is a SasuxOC story. Lime later on not descriptive lemon. . Yatta! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The rain made soft patting sounds as it hit the ground, the girl sighed loudly. She collected her kunai and headed towards her home. She didn't like it one bit. Not the rain, but the thought of going home. _Orochimaru. Great._ She swiped the sweat off her forehead and flexed her hand. Her muscles ached, and she was beginning to see black spots. _Agh, working too hard..._ She approached the large mansion(Ok, I didn't know how to describe it, but it LOOKED like a mansion. Um, I guess...) and pushed open the heavy door,

"Konichiwa, Mori-chan," Kabuto greeted,

"Eh. Kabuto." she plainly acknowledged him, and walked down the long hallway that lead to her room, along the way, she noticed a tall figure, with raven colored hair, and pale skin. She squinted through the dim light, but decided to just forget it, it didn't matter anyway. As she passed him, the man-like boy smirked at her and a low growl came from deep in her throat. She heard a quiet chuckle, and she glared at his back for a couple of minutes, until he was out of sight.

Mori turned the knob and slammed the door into the wall as she entered, flicking her hand to close it. The petite girl switched on the lights and her eyes dilated to adjust to the sudden brightness, she flopped onto the bed and removed her weapons bag. She decided to take a bath, to relax her nerves that would soon knot up again after Orochimaru got back.

Mori stepped into the hot water, the bubbles lathered her skin, the scent of mango's and peaches marinated the air, and she took in a deep breath. _These are the only times I'm at peace..._

She realized she'd been in the bath for longer than she had thought, so the girl rinsed off and stepped out. Mori dried her hair and changed into her clothes. Immediately after she got out of her bathroom, a soft knock was heard.

"Come in."

"Mori, I'd like you to meet-" she threw up her hand and the guy she met/saw earlier was raised in the air,

"Who is he!?" she growled, tensing her hand, Orochimaru laughed,

"Now, now Mori-chan, this is Sasuke. He is my new vessel." Mori growled and tightened her muscles,

"Why. Is. He. Here." the man named Sasuke choked and gripped his neck,

"Put him down. I explained myself already."

"..."

"Put him down!" Orochimaru hissed,

"Fine." she released her grip and Sasuke dropped onto the floor with a loud _'thud'_

"Now. Get acquainted, I have some business to attend to."

"Your not seriously going to leave me with this homicide are you?"

"And your not going to leave me with Sasu-gay are you?" the boy glared at her,

"Children, don't fight, I must go now. Here are some questions you should ask each other," he handed Mori some small cards.

"Whatever. Not like I'm gonna need to know this crap anyway." Mori frowned,

"You two are going to talk, even if I have to chain you two together!" Orochimaru shouted and left,

"Great, I'm stuck with you for the rest of the night," Mori groaned,

"Why the hell should you?"

"I have orders to. And I obey orders. Nothing and no one else."

"Pfft, like I believe that,"  
"You don't have to. Now, what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Argh! Um... My best friend is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Heh. You? Have a best friend? What? Is he like, your boyfriend or something?" Mori sneered, _Naruto Uzumaki..._ The name tickled her memory, but she ignored it,  
"Funny. At least I can_ find_ one."

"So you admit that he is your _partner_."

"I tried to kill him,"

"Oh, you took the break up pretty hard now didn't you?"

"Whats your deepest, darkest secret?"

"..."

"I told you mine." Sasuke stated sharply,

"I killed my best friend." he gasped slightly,

"Why?"

"_Orders._" she replied, wincing a bit,

"..."

"-sigh- Her name was Shinako. When we were young, we were adopted by Orochimaru. He found us on the streets, and saw our power. Both being mind powers. After a short while, he thought that I was more useful and ordered me to kill Shinako. He told me that if I didn't complete this task, he would kill me. So I did it. Out of my own selfish needs. I-I killed her without hesitation. And I haven't found a day I regret more."

"So, why are you still here?"

"I'm his... left hand man. Girl. Whatever."

"Why left?"

"Kabuto would have my head if I took his place. Anyways, I don't care for that damned man..."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why don't you just leave?"

"...He might...Kill me." she regained her composure, and sat on her bed, Sasuke sat cross legged in front of her,

"Heh...Before, or after I _try_?" he joked, but Mori didn't laugh, she just reminisced at the memories he had made her dig up, and for a little moment, she hated him more.

"...Whats one word that describes you?"

"Avenger."

"...Killer..."

"-scoffs-Loser-coughs,"

"Ok, next question, Sasu-gay," she blew the hair out of her eyes, "Where were you born?"

"Konoha. Uchiha clan."

"...Dunno."

"What do you mean, 'dunno'?"

"It means, I never figured it out. I was left orphaned."

"Do you know an Anko?" Sasuke asked, randomly,

"Anko...An-ko..." Mori knew she remembered this name, but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Doesn't matter. Next question?"

"What are your hobbies?" she thought for a moment, and decided to say what she did regularly, "Training." they said, simultaneously.

"Next question."

"Um, theres none left."

"Then I'm leaving," he got up and began to leave, she sighed and followed him, "What are you doing?"

"Orders."

"Well, you don't have to follow this one."

"I have to. All orders must be followed out."

"You sound like a slave, or a robot or something."

"..."  
"Well, if your gonna follow, be quiet... I got plans."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"...You don't have plans tonight."

"And how would you know this?"

"Your surprised that I can interpret you."

"I...Er..."

"Now your confused,"

"Stop that! I get it!"

"Frustrated..." the stoic male pinned her onto the wall with his finger,"Get away,"

"Leave me alone first,"

"Orders."

"Fine. Just don't talk."

"...Agreed." she held up her hand and he flew into the other wall, "But never...EVER, do that again." Sasuke rubbed his back and scowled,

"Homocide..."

"Homosexual..."

"Heh, Mori the murderer. Thats a name that describes you."

"Sasu-gay..."

"Thats so played out..."

"Oh, so you've been called that before?"

"..." Sasuke thought of the people who called him that, then his fan girls who would mob those people.

"...You have...Fangirls?"

"..."

"Heh, well don't worry. Cause I'm far from being a fan of you."

"...Ditto." Sasuke opened his door, and spared no hesitation to close it in Mori's face, but before it could make contact with her, it flung into the wall. She was in no mood to joke around, today. She was in no mood for anything.

"Whoa, snippy..."

"Whatever." Mori sat down on Sasuke's bed, watching him pace around the room, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." she closed her eyes for a brief moment, then they snapped open again, with interest,

"...Y-your going to...Kill Orochimaru?" her eyes widened,

"...And what will you do to stop me?"

"...Speak quietly...He...Might hear us..." she whispered,

"What do you mean by that?"

"...I don't want to...stay here...anymore...I...I want to be free..."

"...And what makes you think I'm taking you along?"

"You know you need me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your reconsidering it right now."

"You...Can read minds too can't you?"

"I'm useful to you, Sasuke."

"You didn't call me Sasu-gay."

"I show respect to those who deserve it."

"Then why do you respect Orochimaru?"

"Heh. Thats the thing."

"What?"

"I don't."

"Why don't you kill him yourself?"

"Because. That wouldn't be fun now, would it?"

"But you said...You were afraid to die."

"I am. But at least I won't die alone."

"...But you could easily kill him."

"I could easily kill you, now are you really going to interrogate me more?"

"I don't understand though, why not kill him yourself?"

"Because...I can't."

"What do you mean, you _can't?_ You had no trouble trying to kill me."

"Believe me, I've tried."

"Well then, you can make my life easier by killing him yourself-"

"You don't get it! Just...Forget it! I don't want to explain myself!"

"...Fine."

"I still hate you."

"You said you respected me,"

"Yes. But who said that I had to like you?"

"...Well, I guess the feelings neutral." Sasuke continued to think about random things, his brother, revenge, Orochimaru, Naruto, and his village. He knew that they probably wouldn't want him back now. If he weren't him, he wouldn't want him back either.

Mori sat there and watched him fidget, questioning herself to say something, the silence was eerie and it bothered her. But, she still didn't want to talk to him, she tried to block out his loud thoughts with her own. She was tired, but she still had those particular _orders_ to follow out. Still, through her efforts, she reluctantly fell asleep. While she was ordered to stay and talk to him.

Sasuke sighed loudly, thankfully, Orochimaru didn't bother coming in to say anything, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. Mori was lying sprawled on his bed, her hair draping over her shoulders and neck, spilling over a small part of her back. She had circles under her eyes from obvious lack of sleep, her bangs covered her left eye, and while she was motionless, Sasuke saw the purple bruises forming near her temples and upper arms. Strangely, he felt pity, and also anger, _for her_. Not _at_ her like he usually would have had. _Orochimaru... You will die a slow, and painful death. _He picked up the small girl and gently placed her head on the pillow, she furrowed her eyebrows and hit him in the gut, with her eyes still closed. _Hm, either she's having a nightmare, or its instinct. Either way, she's getting shit in the morning. _Sasuke turned off the lights and laid down beside her, careful to not touch her. "What a..._girl_..." he mumbled, staring at her innocent face, "...Goodnight...Brat." he closed his eyes and forwarded his attention to the ceiling. _Itachi...I'm coming for you..._

Sasuke soon afterwards fell asleep, having dreams and nightmares. Mori was having a peaceful sleep for once, and no, she wasn't dreaming about pink unicorns and bubble gum clouds, or the clowns that don't actually freak you out. Admittedly, she wasn't dreaming at all, or at least she thought so. And so, the night continued, Sasuke tossing and turning, and Mori smiling in her sleep.

* * *

_Yatta! My new story is out! I hope you liked it! I love all my readers, even if some of you are flamers...Well, I may love you less.(BTW, when I say, I love you, its in a strictly non-sexual way.)  
-hands every reader a cookie!- Love y'all!! Sayonara!  
_

_Shyoko-chan  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kabuto, its almost time."

"For...?"

"Yessss...." Orochimaru hissed,

"Whats the official date?"

"...One week from now."

"...What time?"

"Late. We must not discuss this now."

"Why not sire?"

"Because,"

"That's not a legible answer."

"I don't need one. Now come, we must plan out an attack."

"On?"

"Konoha. After I recover, we will be...Paying a visit."

"Oh really now? Should we...call Mori and Sasuke?"

"No. They may rest today."

"Why do you say that?"

"We don't want little Mori to get up, grumpy, do we?"

"...Er. Thats true." Kabuto agreed. He knew what it was like when she was angry, or even a bit grumpy. The worst is when its her...Time of month. Everyone, even Orochimaru, avoided her when she was like that. But her anger was very useful during battle. Also, she was never the type to try and calm herself. She was a killing machine. And the object of every Hitler's eye(yeah, comparison).

Mori slowly opened one eye, while the other was covered. She felt weight on her waist and thigh, a cool breath washed over her scalp, and she tried to figure out what was going on. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked, trying to clear things up. Her hands were rested in front of her, and her senses felt a soft texture beneath her fingers. _Skin? What the...Oh crap. Don't tell me...No, no way. There is no way in hell... Agh! That bastard! _Mori made a quick and rash decision, and with a swift movement, she kicked the lump off the bed, with the blanket with him.

Sasuke shot awake, a sharp pain ran up his side and he found himself immobilized,

"Agh! What the hell!?"

"You pervert!"

"What did I do!?"

"Did you take advantage over me while I was asleep!?"

"Ugh! What the fuck!? Who would want too!?" she took a moment,

"Why the hell am I in your freaken room!?"

"You fell asleep!"

"Then why didn't you take me back to my room!?"

"...I-I...It woulda been weird if someone saw me, carrying you!" she looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her regular clothes,

"You fricken bastard! Agh! Go to hell!"

"I'll see you there, bitch."

"Ok, queer."

"Sure, slave driver."

"Heh, good luck trying to get outta that, dumbass." she gestured to the blanket,

"I can do it with out your help."

"Fine. Try and get your uglyass face outta it."

"Who are you calling ugly, whore." Mori raised her hand and flicked her wrist down, Sasuke's face smooshed with the carpeted floor,

"Don't you dare call me a whore, fucker." she stomped out of the room.

Kabuto and Orochimaru heard the fight going on upstairs and Mori groan in frustration,

"Oh shit," Kabuto panicked,

"Damn, we're screwed, hurry! To the escape pods!"Orochimaru instructed, when they found Mori angry, they decided to have those, seeing as she would go on a killing spree and probably murder them by accident. But Mori would never disobey Orochimaru. He had ways of killing her. On the inside anyway(OK, ew, thats just gross, but I meant, mentally, dumbass! Ooh! Sorry.). They climbed into the little shuttle like thing and blasted off,

"Hey, sire, um, your kinda touching my ass..."

"...And?"

"...U-uh, no, nothing..." Kabuto shifted his weight away from him, kinda creeped out, but it's Orochimaru. If he was licking/eating an ice cream cone, it would look creepy. If he was petting a puppy, it would look creepy. If he was eating a aero chocolate bar, it'd look creepy. Dude, face it, the man's just plain creepy.

"Ugh, that damn, fucking, son of a turd, bastard..." Mori muttered, slamming the door behind her, she was extremely peeved, like, extremely, if it weren't for Orochimaru and her stupid...weakness, she would already murder that ass. She heard a loud _'whooshing'_ sound and tiles breaking, but ignored it. She was bored, and tired, but most of all, pissed. Mori kicked en extra pillow into the wall, the fluff inside it came out of the large rip that appeared, inside she saw a fairly large radio-like recorder, with an antenna. _Orochimaru...You damned bastard, you set this in my room, didn't you? I'm sending you to the farthest pits of Tatarus, you fucking...Agh..._ She brushed her long, purple hair, but didn't bother tying it. There was no point in that, it'd just come loose after a while.

"Heh, what a women..." Sasuke mumbled, reaching into his pocket for an extra kunai, "Whore... I bet she was lying last night...She's probably Orochimaru's sex toy..." for reasons unknown, he shuddered at the thought, consciously angry at Orochimaru, for no apparent reason. _No, its not like I fucking care..._ _She can go to hell...Pfft, trying to kill me. Dumbass..._ Sasuke ripped through the blanket and chucked the remains somewhere else.

Mori's POV:

I threw three kunai's in one direction and hit them with a shuriken, separating them, a few seconds later, thumping sounds were heard as they hit the targets. I fell to the ground and sighed, exhausted, usually I wouldn't be this unprofessional, but today was different. Somehow.

"Who's there?" I asked, hearing a rustling sound, no one replied. I heard footsteps, and it seemed as if there were only one person, "Sasuke? Orochimaru? Kabuto?" I guessed, but nothing. A flash of silver came out of the darkness and before I could do anything, it struck my abdomen, and a shriek of pain escaped my lips. My blood oozed around the kunai, making a streak of red across my lower body, I shot up and ignored the pain, "Come out!"

"Oh common girl... Lets play a little game of hide and seek, shall we?" I scanned the area but found no thoughts, either the person doesn't think much, or they already know about...

"Humph. Ok, I'm game." I agreed, holding down my flaring chakra,

"Now, now, no need to be angry..."

"Why the fuck shouldn't I be!? You hit me with a fucking, screwed kunai, you dumbass!" I jumped onto a tree branch and looked around, I saw a gray shadow and followed it. Three shuriken flew by me and I reached out my hand, knocking down the trees.

"Ah, shit!" the guy yelled, his voice echoing through the woods, _Got him..._I ran towards the noise,

"OK, well, games over, I win, and you lose. Nice knowing ya, I'll tell your wife and kids that you died an honorable death. By me! Goodbye," I curled my fingers in and squeezed, he kicked and squirmed against the invisible choke hold, "Die."

Normal POV:

The young boy-man threw mini kunais at the wall, his anger already gone when he chewed up a picture he found of Mori. A loud slamming sound was heard, with loud cussing words. _Oh, she's back..._ He slyly made his way down the stairs and found Mori taking out large bandages. Behind her was a trail of crimson that stained the floor, he held back a gag.

"Huh? Oh...Its you." she said, unenthusiastically, while wrapping her stomach in linen,

"What happened to _you_?"

"...Since when do you care?"

"...Uh...I don't."

"Thats not a legit answer."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Some random retard. Tried to kill me."

"Heh, he should get in line."

"He was an assassin."

"Welcome to the real world, princess."

"Ugh, you fucking retard."

"You should know better, I mean, haven't you ever trained to be aware of your surroundings?"

"No. Orochimaru thought that if I could read minds and all that shit, I would be able to do that, he only trained me to fight. Nothing else."

"Well, if we're gonna leave this place, you need to know that. So, tomorrow, 12. Sharp."

"Heh, so you've decided?"

"I don't need you."

"So, why are you planning to train me?"

"You wanna get outta here don't you?"

"I don't have to come if I don't want too."

"Yeah, whatever." he smirked slyly, as if knowing something she didn't, Mori just narrowed her eyes and walked past him, leaving her stuff on the counter for him to clean up. _Mua hahahahahaha! Thats what he gets!_ she thought, cleverly.

Sasuke mopped the blood off the floor, all the while hearing the hissing of the blood against the mop. _What the fuck is wrong with this girl? _he was referring to her blood burning the mop head.

* * *

_OK! WEEELLL, I hope you like, cause i liked writing it. If you don't understand something, PM me._ OK, Ok, i'm feeling really happy right now. BECAUSE! =) Well, thats kinda a personal matter and you probably don't care anywayz. Love you, readerz!

Shyoko-chan


End file.
